Human
by hfan02
Summary: A certain know-it-all returned to Hogwarts to finish her last year and she discovers new friends and something more in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and english isn't my first language so sorry in advance. :-D

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

It was a week before school started and a certain know-it-all was already back at Hogwarts. She couldn't stay away for too long. Something always lured her back to school. This time it was a letter from the Headmaster which informed her that she got the Head Girl position that she always wanted and she was required at school for some last minute preparations.

Hogwarts was a very quiet place this time of year without the screaming and running around children, but she knew that it wouldn't last for too long. In a week, the students would come back and all the peace and quiet would dissipate. But until then, she would enjoy her little time alone at the castle. Well, not entirely alone for there were professors as well in the castle. And the prefects. And the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She still couldn't understand how he got that position. After the Dark Lord's fall, he certainly changed, but that would not make him suitable for that position. But that was her opinion. Apparently, other people disagree with her.

The first person that she saw when she got to the castle was her Head of the House, Minerva McGonagall. The woman welcomed her and then helped her find her new rooms. Being the Head Girl was a privilege. She got new quarters, she could stay after curfew a bit more, spend more time in the library. The only thing that bothered Hermione was the fact that she had to share her quarters with him. With the most arrogant Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He may have changed, but she still couldn't forget his behavior, not only with her, but with her friends also.

They got to the quarters and she was pleased to find that the common room was painted and decorated in their color. Even though she did not like him, she had to admit that the Slytherin green and the Gryffindor gold looked very good together.

Hermione went into her room and was surprised to see that it was five times larger than her old room in the Gryffindor Tower. Instead of her old small four poster bed she now got a large double bed with the Gryffindor colors. On the wall in the left side of the bed, she saw a door that must have led to her own bathroom and on the right, there was her own library. There were at least five bookcases and her only thought was to sit in front of the fireplace that she now owned and read a book from her _own_ library. She loved that room. She was about to grab a book from the shelf when a knock on the door interrupted her. Hermione was so amazed by her new room and by the fact that she now had a library, beside the one her parents owned, that she almost forgot about the professor who waited for her outside.

"Hermione, dear, I'm sure you will have time to read that book soon, but I'm afraid that we are expected in the Headmaster's office."

Hermione blushed slightly and then added "Of course, professor. I'm sorry, but I was so amazed by all of this that I almost forgot".

"Don't worry, dear. I'm glad that you like it. I took the liberty of arranging and rearranging everything. If you should need anything, please do come and tell me. Or even if you do not, my door is always open and I would like someone to talk to beside Albus and Severus."

She chuckled at that and she responded: "Thank you, professor. I certainly will." Then they left for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Hermione, dear," started again the professor on their way, "have you given any thought to your future? What are your plans after this year?"

The girl thought for a second before answering "Well, yes professor. I thought about it a lot and I think that I would like to start an apprenticeship here, at Hogwarts. I love this castle and I am not ready to leave just yet."

"Oh! That's wonderful my dear." The woman responded excited. "And have you decided on the field? I know you would do well in Transfiguration…" she continued. She hoped that Hermione would choose to be her apprentice. The two of them were very much alike and she hoped that one day the girl may be like the daughter that she never had. She wanted the best for her.

"I don't know, professor. I like Transfiguration, but I also like Charms." Hermione thought for a second before adding: "and Potions." She thought about professor Snape's reaction on that matter. He would not like it. She knew that her Head of the House and professor Flitwick were very fond of her, and she was fond of them, but with Snape was another story. She always wanted his approval and that made her study harder, but he never acknowledged her, no matter how hard she tried. In class, he always looked annoyed and irritated when she raised her hand to answer his questions and he practically ignored her. She once wanted to confront him on the matter but she decided against it. She had better things to do than scrubbing the cauldrons Merlin knows how long. After the war, she got to know him better and understand him when Harry told her about his past and all he had gone through, serving two masters. Knowing that, she decided to change something this year. She would try not to irritate him any longer and do her best to stay put when he asked a question. Maybe it was a good thing Ron and Harry hadn't returned for their last year. He would only be irritated even more. On the other hand, she was disappointed that they chose quidditch and auror training before school, before their education, but she loved them and she wanted them to be happy. As long as they were happy, she was happy too. As for her and Ron's relationship, they would have to make it work, even with the distance.

"Oh, I'm sure professor Flitwick would be more than happy to have you as his apprentice.", Minerva interrupted her thoughts "He always said that he was proud of your performance in class and that he admired your ambition. As for Severus, I am sure that he would like to have you too…" the woman paused, distracted by a thought before ending, still distracted: "When you have decided, please let me know so that I can help you."

"Of course, professor, thank you". Hermione responded. She noticed the pause in the professor's speech and she understood what she thought of. He would _not_ like to have her as his apprentice. "But I still have a year before I must decide and will think about it thoroughly after my exams." Hermione continued hoping to end the discussion on the matter.

Minerva nodded then she stopped in front of the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's office and whispered "lemon drop". The statue moved aside, letting the two women climb on the circular moving staircase up to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, english isn't my first language so sorry in advance... :-)  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Minerva didn't have time to knock and the door opened. The room was full of people: all the prefects were there, the Head Boy, the Headmaster, professor Flitwick and professor Sprout. Professor Dumbledore motioned Hermione to sit down on the chair in front of his desk, next to Malfoy. She sat and turned her head to the left and caught Malfoy as he was staring at her with a strange look on his face. She wondered what was going through his mind.

The four prefects were scattered around the room and they were chatting with their Head of the houses. That is when she noticed that Snape was not present. She then realised that the last time that she saw him, he was dying by Nagini's bite. His injuries were so severe, that only a miracle could keep him alive. Or magic. Even though Harry and Ron needed her help, she wanted to stay and help him, to do something, but when she saw him die, she decided to call for help. That's when she sent her patronus to her Head of the House and hoped that it was not too late. Hermione found out later, when the war was over, that the woman had managed to save him somehow and he spent a couple of months at St. Mungo's before returning at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, and all the eyes were fixed on him as he started talking. "My dear students and colleagues. I think you all know why I gathered you here today. As you well know, a new year is about to begin. The last one was a difficult one. We have suffered, we have fought, we all lost someone or something, but that only made us stronger and in the end, the light has won. Now, to return to our present, I think you already know your duty as prefects " at the last sentence, the prefects nodded slowly." As for the new Head Girl and Head Boy, please let me congratulate Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. I hope that the two of you will be an example for the other students and you will try to extinguish the fire between your houses."

Hermione saw a sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he added: "May I count on you too, Minerva? Severus?". At that, Hermione turned her head and saw Snape standing in the doorway and she thought that he might roll his eyes at the Headmaster, but his expression remained unchanged. She rested her eyes on him. He looked the same. She wondered if she only dreamt that he almost died in the Shrieking Shack. She heard Minerva say something, but she was too busy staring at the man in the doorway to listen to what the others were talking. She blushed when he caught her eyes on him, and he scowled making her look away. She heard him pacing back and forth in the back of the office while the Headmaster was finishing his speech.

When everything was finally settled, the gathering was dismissed; the only people asked to remain were professor Snape and her Head of the House. The door closed behind the group of students and Hermione found herself standing by herself next to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Everything was quiet around her. Outside it was almost dark and she narrowed her eyes to distinguish anything in front of her. She cast a spell to help her find her way back through the darkness and she started walking to her new quarters. Normally, Hermione wasn't afraid of the dark, but the place brought back so many bad memories from the fight, so many losses, so many tears, such darkness… now, for the first time, she wondered if she did the right thing by coming back to the castle. Everything had changed. She was changed. The War had changed her and she hoped that it changed her in a good way. She was distracted from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and she jumped back, almost knocking the other person down. When she turned with the wand at the level of her eyes, she was surprised to see the potions master. His hands were crossed under his chest and he had the same scowl on his face. He was certainly not happy. She immediately lowered her wand, her heart still beating like crazy after her shock.

"Did I scare the Gryffindor Princess?" he asked in a low voice with a small curve of his lips. Was he smiling? Hermione was in a loss for words and not only because of the fright. She had never seen him smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Even though it was dark, he probably noticed her shock for he continued "It seems like I _did_ scare the Gryffindor Princess." he snorted and then continued in his low voice, almost like a whisper. " Come, I will lead you to your quarters." With that, he started walking and Hermione had to run to catch him and then had to jog to keep up with him. When they were close to the portrait that led to Hermione's new rooms, he stopped and she almost bumped into him again. He turned to face her with a scowl on his face again and Hermione had to take a step back to hide from his frown. She opened her mouth to apologize for almost knocking him over again but still nothing came out of her mouth. That's when he broke the silence:" I trust you can find your way from here." and then he took off. Hermione was left there and she finally spoke "Thank you…", but he was already far away, only his footsteps could be heard from where she stand. She sighed and then went to whisper the password to the wizard in the portrait.

* * *

The Gryffindor walked in the common room and she was surprised by the sight. On the couch, in front of the fire, Malfoy was soundly asleep with a book on his chest. She had to admit. It was a cute sight and she fought the urge to go and see what he was reading. Instead, she took a book from the nearest shelf and threw it loudly on the table next to him, causing him to jump from the couch with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she started innocently.

"I'm sure you didn't…" he responded after he took in his surroundings and figured out what happened.

Hermione noticed that he was hiding his book at his back and she once again wondered what it was that he was reading, so she simply asked: "What are you reading?"

He looked away, blushing slightly, and responded "Nothing, just something I borrowed from a friend of mine, it's none of your business."

At that, Hermione started getting angry. What was the matter with him? It was just a book. She decided to let it go and asked again "How come you returned to school?"

He thought for a second before answering "Father wanted me to finish my education and made me return to Hogwarts. He also said something family tradition…"

"So you didn't want to return to Hogwarts." She voiced her thoughts. He frowned.

"Not really, no."

"I really don't understand you, boys. What could be more important than education? I _hate_ to say this but I actually agree with your father on that one…" she said as she paced back and forth in front of the Slytherin. He watched her with a worried look on his face. She looked like she was going to kill him.

He didn't want to talk about that anymore, afraid that he might say something that he will regret later and he tried to change the subject instead. "I see that your beloved friends haven't returned to school…" he pointed, hoping that she will let it go.

She shot him a quick look of disapproval before responding with a frown on her face "No, they had… other things to do…"

"I see… look, I didn't really have the opportunity to speak with them after the War, or to you, for that matter, but I really want you to know that I want to apologize for everything. I am really sorry for all the bad things I did and for all the… unkind words I addressed to you. I will try to make up for everything if you give me the chance. And I would like them to know that too."

The Gryfindor watched him in silence. She wasn't expecting that confession and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe him and let everything behind them, all the bad things and words, she wanted to forget them all, but it wasn't that easy. All those years, she never heard a good word from him and now she couldn't forgive him so fast. "Maybe in time" she thought and then started "I hope that what you say is true and you are truly sorry, but I can't just erase everything and I'm sure my friends can't either. I only hope that time will make it better."

He listened to her speech carefully and only nodded as she finished. She was obviously right, but he really wanted their forgiveness. He promised to himself that he would gain her trust and hopefully the others' as well. He would do anything to make it all go away. "I understand," he started "and I hope that this situation, the living together, isn't very tiresome for you…" he knew that it wasn't easy living with what she thought of him until almost a year back, the enemy. Actually, for all he knew, she was still considering him the enemy. He hoped that she didn't. Even though they were only sharing the common room, the situation could be considered irksome for others, him included. Being the only child in the family could have that effect on him.

"Well, I would be lying if I'd tell you that I enjoy this, but sharing a common room isn't so difficult. I think that everything will work out just fine. " she said as she let out a sigh.

"I think so too" he agreed. "I think so too..."


	3. Chapter 3

_So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. :-)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione pondered what to do. She didn't want to lose time and she wondered if Madam Pince was in the castle so she could do some research in the library. Of course, she could stay in her room and use her own library, but she preferred losing herself through the countless bookshelves and enjoying the library atmosphere. She dressed casually, in her muggle jeans, white t-shirt and her gray pullover to protect herself from the chilly air of the castle and then went to the kitchen to get some food before walking to the library. On her way, she thought about her conversation with Malfoy. He truly seemed changed and she hoped that it wasn't just a pretense.

* * *

In another part of the castle, the Slytherin Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror with a preoccupied look on his face. To an outsider, he was just staring at himself in the mirror, but it wasn't just any mirror. This particularly one was different. This one can show someone his deepest desires. Draco was taken aback with the reflection. There, in the Mirror of Erised, stood he, along with the Insufferable know-it-all, Hermione Granger. They were in their common room, on the couch in front of the fire. They just sat there, side by side and each of them reading a book. Draco let out a snort. That was his deepest desire? Sure, after the war, his point of view had changed and she was much more than the _mudblood_ he so much hated not so long ago, now that word seemed so… wrong, but still, he saw nothing more in her than a fellow student, a brilliant one. She was his roommate now, but that hadn't changed anything. He was not secretly in love with her nor did he deeply desired her friendship. He let out another snort and then turned on his heels and got out of the room.

* * *

Hermione lost track of time in the library so she was stunned to see that it was nine in the evening. She decided that it was enough for the day and she took her pile of books to Madam Pince so she could borrow them and then walked to her quarters, carrying the pile of books. As she walked slowly through the corridors, Hermione thought about Harry and Ron. She wanted to know how they where, what were they doing and she wondered if they missed her as she missed them. She hoped they did, especially Ron. She and Ron were together for almost a year and she was surprised when he told her that he won't be returning to Hogwarts. Part of her understood his decision, given the fact that his brother had died not so long ago there, but if Ginny would return, he could too, so that probably wasn't the case. Of course, she knew that for him, school, education, wasn't such a big deal, which is why he chose Quidditch over it, over her, but she knew that he loved her, she had no doubt about it. She was distracted from her thoughts by a noise. She listened for a second and realized that it was the sound of footsteps. She quickened the pace and after a few steps she tripped, scratching her knees and hands. She closed her eyes in pain and she opened them when she realized that her books weren't on the hard floor with her. There, in front of her, the pile of books were levitating and behind them stood a dark figure. She narrowed her eyes to see through the darkness and when she realized that it was Professor Snape who was standing in front of her, she jumped on her feet, embarrassed.

Snape, still in charge of the pile of books stood there, silent with a glare on his face. "I thought that the brightest witch of her age knew how to cast a simple levitating spell, Miss Granger." He said and then withdrawn his wand and before Hermione could react, the books fell to the ground with a loud crack. "But it seems that I could not have been more mistaken."

"I know how to cast a levitating spell" she argued.

"Clearly not" he replied in his low baritone voice.

Hermione collected the books and then levitated them off the ground with a satisfied smile on her face and added:" Clearly I can. "

He let that go with an irritated look on his face and then started again "And why is it that I find you on the floor after curfew?"

She blushed at the memory and shot him a glare as she realized what he said. "After curfew?" she asked, "But Sir, the school hasn't even started!"

"It may not, but rules are still rules. You are in this castle and you must follow them. The rules are valid any time of year, school or no school." He stated.

"I understand, but I thought that the Head Girl, the Head Boy and the Prefects could spend a little more time after curfew." She negotiated.

"They have half an hour past nine. After that half an hour, the curfew concerns them as well". He finished with a smirk on his face.

Hermione sighed and he continued "So, Miss Granger, what will it be? Deducted points or perhaps detention? I'm sure your fellow Gryffindor would not mind starting the year with lesser points..." he smirked as he watched her.

She pondered her two options. "What could be worse? Starting the year with a negative amount of points, having her whole House suffer or a detention with him, scrubbing Merlin knows how many cauldrons?" She thought. Finally, she answered with her head held high "I will have the detention, Sir."

He thought for a second and being the snarky bat that he is, he answered "Deducted points it is, then!" He smirked as he continued "fifteen points from Gryffindor!" And with that, he stormed off, his robes billowing behind him dramatically.

Hermione just stood there, stunned by what had happened."That man is is wicked" she thought and she started walking tiredly to her quarters. She was still angry with Snape when she got there and she slammed the door behind her so hard that Draco, from his place on the sofa, nearly raised his wand in defense.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

Hermione replied angrily "Beside the fact that your beloved godfather just took points from my House for staying five minutes after curfew? And in case you haven't noticed, the school hasn't even started!"

Draco took a step back to protect himself from the angry Gryffindor. She was still going on about the lost points when he finally got the courage to interrupt her. "Well, you know my godfather, I don't know why are you so surprised about his behavior..."

"I know, but I thought that after all the things that we've been through, after all the things that he's been through, he finally changed if only a bit." She answered with a sigh and she collapsed into the sofa.

"I don't think that he will ever change" Draco voiced his thoughts and he too collapsed into the couch.

They sat in silence for about five minutes before she bade him goodbye and went to her room. He took her example, went to his room and in about ten minutes he was soundly asleep.

With Hermione it was another story. She couldn't sleep so she took a hot bath to relax and then wrote Harry and Ron a letter. After that, she was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was invited by McGonagall to chat over tea and she accepted the invitation. when she got to McGonagall's quarters she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. The snarky bat was there as well.

"Come in, my dear" Minerva greeted Hermione. "Severus was just leaving" she continued.

The man rose from his chair "Yes, I was. Minerva, Miss Granger..." and he left the room.

The woman started again "Come, sit, my dear" and she motioned her the chair that the professor occupied just a minute ago.

Hermione complied "Thank you, Professor" and she continued "and thank you for your invitation as well."

"I think it's me who should thank you. As you see, all my company is Severus and Albus. It's good to talk with somebody else." She said while she poured Hermione a cup of tea.

Hermione just smiled, she didn't know what to say.

"So, my dear, Severus tells me that last night you've been staying after curfew and he was forced to deduct points. What happened?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I spent my day in the library and the Professor found me as I was heading to my room. It was after curfew, but in my defense, I didn't know that the rule applies on holidays as well. I am sorry, Professor. It's my fault and my House lost points because of me." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure that you will have the opportunity to regain the lost points. As for the rule, I think that Severus explained you that it does apply at any time... next time, you just have to be more careful not to get caught" she finished with a devilish look on her face.

Hermione was stunned "Next time, Professor? I don't think that I should spend any more time after curfew..."

"Nonsense, my dear" the woman replied. " I'm not saying that you should make a habit out of it, but as long as you have a good reason behind it, the library for example, you shouldn't be worried. As long as you spend that time studying."

Hermione didn't get the chance to open her mouth and the Professor continued "When I was your age, I was just like you. I spent most of my time in the library and it was often that I found myself on the corridors after curfew. I lost points as well, but in time, I was able not to get caught." Minerva finished with an amused look on her face.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her Head of the House just told her that it's ok to break the rules. Well, that rule, but still...

"So, my dear, all you have to do is be more careful." McGonagall told her with a smirk.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Of course, Professor...".

The two of them spent almost two hours chatting and laughing before Hermione finally returned to her room. On her way, she thought about what her Head of the House had told her. She smiled at the thought and she made a mental note to write Harry a letter and ask him if he could borrow his Map and the Invisibility coat. Maybe the woman was right after all. It wasn't like she was doing something wrong. She was just studying. After curfew. Outside her room. Surely nothing could happen, right?

* * *

The next few days passed in a whip and now, Hermione found herself in the Great Hall along with the Prefects , waiting for the other students to finally return to school. A couple of Prefects were called by her Head of the House to go greet the first years. A few minutes later, the Great Hall was full of people and after she helped Minerva with the Sorting Hat, she went to her old place at the Gryffindor table next to her friend, Ginny.

The two girls hugged and then they sit at the table, chatting. Hermione was so happy to see the redhead... she missed her so much.

After Dumbledore's speech the students ate and then each of the prefects collected their group of first years and took them to their Towers. Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to catch up with her friend, Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny… I've missed you so much…" Hermione started "tell me how you are? And your parents and Harry and Ron?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Hermione! Take it slow, dear." The redhead laughed. "I am very well, thank you. I missed you and I somehow missed this school as well. As for my parents, I think that they are finally recovering after my brother's death…" she answered with a frown, but her expression suddenly changed when she started again "Harry and I are better than ever. He is still in Auror training. He's in Ireland right now. I miss him so much… Harry and Ron came home for the weekend. They miss you, you know? Especially Ron" at that, Ginny had a devilish look on her face. "How are you two? Is he treating you well? If not I will be more than happy to take care of him for you…"

Hermione let out a laugh "Ginny! Of course he's treating me well. It's Ron we're talking about. We are fine, except that I haven't seen him since I came here…"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure that he will pay you a visit. He and Harry promised to come to Hogsmeade once in a while."

"I hope they come. I miss them so much…"

"They will, you'll see" she reassured and then continued: "So… how's being the Head Girl?" the redhead questioned.

Hermione thought for a second before answering "It's ok, I guess… I haven't had the occasion to truly experience it yet since the school just started, but it sounds promising."

"And you really have to share the quarters with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but it's not that bad…" Ginny made a face at that and Hermione continued "He's… changed"

"It seems hard to believe, but if you say so, then it must be true." She voiced her thoughts.

"It is. We've even had some peaceful conversations."

"I'm glad then." The other girl replied with a smile and then continued, realization hitting her "Hermione? Why are we starting with a minus of fifteen points?" she asked with a frown.

Hermione blushed at that and answered slowly "I may have been caught after curfew…"

Ginny laughed at that "Let me guess. The library?"

Hermione nodded: "Yes, but I didn't think that the rules apply on holidays as well… sorry."

"It's ok, we will gain them back." Ginny laughed.

Hermione looked at the watch on the wall in front of her and rose to her feet when she saw that it was almost nine o'clock. "Look at the time! I'd better go… I don't want other points taken from us."

The redheaded girl laughed at that and rose to her feet, giving Hermione a hug and adding "Off you go, then. And please do come back soon. It will be weird not seeing you here every morning…"

"Don't worry; I'll come as often as I can. Bye then. See you at breakfast." Hermione said and then returned to her new Tower. On her way there, she encountered a little Hufflepuff girl who was almost crying.

"Hello, there, are you lost?" Hermione asked in a friendly voice as she got closer to her.

The girl only nodded and Hermione thought she was about to cry.

"Don't worry; I will take you to your Tower. I'm Hermione by the way. What's your name?"

"Harriet." the girl answered in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you, Harriet." Hermione replied with a friendly smile.

When they got closer to the Hufflepuff Tower, a blonde girl, the Prefect designated to watch over the Hufflepuff new years, ran over to them. "Here you are! Thank Merlin." She said relieved. "Thank you, Head Girl; I don't know how I managed to lose her from my sight".

"Please be more careful next time" Hermione told her in a firm voice and then turned to Harriet with a smile on her face "Take care, Harriet" and the little girl smiled back.

* * *

As Hermione was heading back, she heard once again steps behind her and she watched her watch. It wasn't nine thirty yet and she exhaled relieved. After a few seconds, the footsteps were next to her and she wasn't surprised to see Professor Snape with a smirk on his face.

"Late again, Miss Granger?" he started "but I must say…it is such an improvement since I don't find you on the floor this time."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in frustration. "It is not after curfew, Sir."

"Not yet, but it will be in about five minutes" he replied wit a satisfied smirk.

Hermione glanced at the watch on her wrist and added "Well then, professor, as much as I enjoy our encounters, I must leave you to it" she said breathlessly and before he had a chance to reply, she started almost running to her Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I posted this chapter a little earlier. I hope you like it. :-)_

_Also, Thank you for your reviews. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Hermione woke up next morning very animated. The school was finally starting and she couldn't wait for her first class to begin. She had Transfiguration with her Head of the House, Minerva McGonagall, but before that, she had to get ready for breakfast in the Great Hall so she put on her uniform and her robes and then got out of the room.

In the common room, she was surprised to se Malfoy who was clearly waiting for something. Or someone.

"Morning!" The boy greeted and got off from the couch.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted back.

"Are you heading to breakfast?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Hermione raised a brow in doubt and answered "Yes..."

"Can I join you? At least until we get there..." he pleaded.

Hermione thought for a second before answering "Sure, why not? Come, we're going to be late."

The two of them walked in silence all the way to the Great Hall and sometimes Hermione got the sensation that he was staring at her. When they got there, everybody was already seated at the great tables, eating and when they entered, all the eyes were on them. Hermione walked to her seat in front of Ginny's, next to Neville and Draco found his way back to his seat at the Slytherin table.

Hermione ate in silence, but a few minutes later, Ginny broke the silence "Um... Hermione? Why is Malfoy staring at you?"

Hermione raised her eyes from her plate and replied without turning her head to see him "He is? Well, I don't know what's gotten into him... he acted a bit strange this morning too".

"Maybe he likes you" Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that "Sure he does..."

"Actually," Ginny started, "I'm not sure he likes anyone but himself. Or maybe he can, now that he is changed as you said it"

"I'm sure that there is someone he fancies, but I highly doubt it's me…"Hermione told her firmly.

Ginny laughed and then added "Yes, maybe you're right..."

Hermione only narrowed her eyes at the other girl and then turned to Neville who was sitting quietly in his chair. "Oh, Neville, I'm so happy that at least you returned to Hogwarts. Unlike somebody else we know..."

"Well, my grandma says that I should finish my education, and plus, I want to start my apprenticeship in Herbology after this so I probably need to finish my studies for that to happen..." Neville replied.

"A pprenticeship! Oh, Nev, I'm so glad to hear that! I was thinking about one too, I don't think Herbology is my thing, though..." Hermione also replied thoughtfully.

"That's great, Hermione! But have you decided on the field?"

"Not really, no... I think it's between Transfiguration with professor McGonagall, Charms with professor Flitwick, or... Potions with Snape."

"Potions?" Neville asked in surprise. It was no secret that he was terrified by professor Snape since first year, but Hermione thought that he got over it." But Hermione, you're not going to choose Potions, aren't you? I mean, It's Snape we're talking about. Do you really want to spend all your time with the bat of the dungeons?"

At that, Hermione raised her eyes to the teacher's table and she was surprised to find Snape looking at them with a scowl. Was it possible that he heard what they were saying? Was he reading their minds? "No," Hermione thought, "He can't do that... can he?" or maybe he was angry for last night when she got away without deducted points or detention. She grinned proudly at that thought. He probably wanted to make her stay after curfew so he can deduct points once again, but she surprised even herself when she took off. She thought about her last conversation with her Head of the House. It was a good thing that she asked Harry for his Invisibility Coat and Map. She feared that the next time, she wouldn't escape so easily. She was distracted from her thoughts by Neville

"Hermione, why are you staring at Snape?"

"I didn't realise I was staring... I was just thinking about what you just said..." she lied.

"And?" He asked her.

"And I don't think professor Snape would be a bad choice if I were to choose him. I would have so much to learn from him... he's the best in his field after all..."

"Yes, he probably is," he admitted "but he is still Snape..." Neville shook his head.

"Oh, Nev..." Hermione started slowly "you can't possibly still be afraid of the man!" Neville leaned back in his chair with a small blush on his face. "You need to get over your fear, Neville. You slayed the Dark Lord's Horcrux, Nagini, the beast that almost killed him, and you are still afraid of the man?" Hermione told him, trying to make him feel more confident in himself and she succeeded. The boy was smiling proudly, but when his eyes met Snape's, Neville forgot about his heroic actions and went back to his Snapefobia.

Hermione sighed at his visible discomfort and then promised with a smile on her face "Don't worry, Neville, you will get over your fear, eventually and I will try my best to help you."

Neville smiled shyly at that " Thank you, Hermione..." and then returned to his food.

"Neville," Ginny then started " Luna told me that the two of you are together. It's that true?" She continued with a mischievous grin.

Neville's face turned a deep shade of red and he was fidgeting in his chair."W…Well, I think that Luna is a very… unique person a…and I like her. And y… yes, I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I was surprised when she said yes…" he said thoughtfully as he glanced at the Ravenclaw table where Luna sat.

The redhead clapped cheerfully at his speech. "I'm so happy for you two… and Neville, you shouldn't be so surprised by the fact that she wanted to be your girlfriend… you are a very handsome and brave and intelligent wizard and I think that Luna is a very fortunate girl to have you."

Hermione nodded at Ginny's speech and then added:"Ginny is right, Neville. Luna is a very lucky girl."

Neville looked away from the blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table and replied:"Do you really think so?"

"Yes!" both of the girls exclaimed at the same time and then let out a chuckle.

A few minutes later, it was time for them to part. Hermione and Neville headed to their class in Transfiguration, and the redheaded girl headed for her first class, Charms with professor Flitwick. On her way there, she met Luna who was also headed to Charms. The two girls walked together to class chatting and laughing.

* * *

Hermione spent her day walking from class to class, from one part of the castle to another. She was walking to her last class of the day, Potions, when she met Harriet again. The little girl looked lost once again.

"Hi, Harriet, are you lost?" she inquired with a friendly smile on her face.

The girl just nodded timidly with a blush on her face.

"Have you finished your classes?" Hermione asked her.

"No," Harriet answered slowly "I still have Transfiguration but I can't find my way to class".

"Ok, don't worry; I will take you to your class." Hermione assured the other girl.

They got there before the class started, but when Hermione glanced at the watch, she nearly started running as she saw that she had only four minutes to get to the dungeons. When she finally got there, she was breathless, but she arrived just a minute later. She hoped that the professor wasn't there already and entered the room. She exhaled relieved when she saw that Snape wasn't there and she wanted to take her place next to Neville when a voice from behind her made her jump backward.

"Late already, Miss Granger?" Snape started with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was…" she stopped in mid-air. She wasn't looking for excuses. She was late. Even if only by a minute, but still…

"You were…?" the professor questioned impatient.

"Late, Sir, I'm sorry I was late." She said with a small smile.

"We will talk after class, Miss Granger. Now take your seat and turn to page 234." He said as he went in front of the class to lean against his desk.

Hermione took her place next to Neville and she opened her book at the requested page. They had to make a Wiggenweld Potion so she went to gather her ingredients from the cupboard. She was still looking for a flobberworm's mucus when she heard a loud bang and she didn't have to turn to know that it was Neville's cauldron that was now on the floor.

"Mr. Longbottom, do you know what would have happened if you added that unicorn horn in that state of the brewing?" Snape inquired in his low baritone voice.

Neville looked up from the cauldron and answered "N-no, Sir"

Snape let out a snort. "Of course you don't. Twenty points from Gryffindor for almost destroying my classroom and another five points for not knowing the answer to my question. Now everybody get back to brewing."

Hermione went back to her place next to Neville and placed her ingredients on the table "Don't worry, Neville, I will help you through it." She whispered to the boy as she started cutting and slicing the ingredients.

Hermione watched as Neville put the salamander blood in his potion and it turned the color it supposed to, green. She saw relief on his face as his potion turned the right color. He bottled the potion and took it to Snape who was sitting behind his desk, grading some papers. He nodded his approval and the boy returned to his seat very excited. She liked this confident and happy Neville and she wanted to help him stay like that all the time. Hermione finished her potion and took it to the professor. He made no sign of approval and she was dismissed to her seat. "That man!" Hermione thought irritated. How was she supposed to learn if he didn't even tell her what she did wrong? She crossed her arms at her chest and waited for the rest of the students to finish their potions. Five minutes later, the class was dismissed and she stayed behind as he told her.

The Gryffindor jumped in her seat as the last student closed the door behind him with a loud crack. He was still grading papers and he made no sign of stopping so she sat back on her chair in front of the class and waited. A good ten minutes later, Snape finally raised his head from the graded papers and saw Hermione lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Granger" he started loudly enough for the girl to jump once again in her seat. "I do hope that I haven't distracted you from your dreams".

Hermione blushed slightly "I wasn't dreaming, professor...".

"Of course you weren't…"he replied with a smirk on his face.

She let that go, not wanting to lose another points by arguing with the professor and changed the subject "Sir, I am really sorry for being late…" she tried.

The scowl returned on his face and added:"Miss Granger. Do you know what the Head Girl is supposed to be in this school?" he didn't let her respond and continued "an example, Miss Granger, an example. And what is your example for the other students if you are turning late for classes, staying after curfew, running around?"

Hermione lowered her head ashamed "I am sorry, Sir, you are right. I will be more careful next time."

Snape deepened his frown, walked over to where Hermione was standing in front of her desk and then asked in suspicion:"Careful not to be late again or careful not to get caught?"

"Careful not to be late again, of course, Sir" she answered with an innocent smile as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"We will see about that, Miss Granger." He said as he lowered his head to look directly in her eyes."Now you may go." And he turned on his heels and went back to sit at his desk.

"Goodbye, professor" she saluted.

"Goodbye." He answered back without raising his eyes from his graded papers and she got out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's a new chapter. I hope you like it._

_Again, thank you for your reviews. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

When Hermione got to her dorm later that day, she was surprised to find on her bed a letter and a small package. She opened the letter and let out a sigh when Harry's writing was visible. She missed him.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I'm sure Ginny told you that due to my training in Ireland, I can't come to see you for the next couple of weeks, but after that, I might go to Hogsmeade, or I will probably come to Hogwarts and we will meet. I miss that old castle anyway._

_Nevertheless, I received your last letter and I must say that I was surprised by your request. Surely the new Head Girl isn't thinking about breaking some rules, is she? By the way, congratulations on your new position. I am sure that you will be the best Head Girl ever. Especially with your new possessions..._

_Please tell Ginny that I love her. And I love you too._

_Love, Harry._

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, reading the letter slowly. When she finished, she opened the package and got hold of her two "new possessions". She tried on the cloak and watched on the mirror as she disappeared. "Yes, this could come in handy" she thought. She folded neatly the cloak and then opened the map whispering slowly: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" and watched as the Map unfolded its secrets.

There, she saw all the quarters, the classrooms, the hallway, everything of Hogwarts. She searched the Map for a couple of seconds until she found what she was looking for. In another side of the castle, Hermione could see Ginny's footsteps heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. In the room next to her, she could see Malfoy pacing back and forth and she couldn't help but wondering what was wrong with him. He was acting a bit strange even for him. Far away, in another side of the castle, Hermione could see that Headmaster Dumbledore was also pacing in his office and near by, in McGonagall's private chambers, the Witch was having company. Snape was with her and they were probably chatting over tea again. She decided that it was enough and closed the Map whispering "Mischief Managed".

* * *

"Would you care for more tea?" McGonagall asked Snape as she raised the tea kettle.

"No, thank you" he replied in a low voice.

"As you wish." She said lowering the tea-pot. "Tell me, Severus, how was your first day back at school?"

He let out an almost imperceptible sigh "You should have just let me die." He replied "At least in that state I didn't have to deal with all those dunderheads".

Minerva let out a small chuckle "Oh, Severus... I am so glad that we haven't lost you. And you know that it's because of Miss Granger that you are still alive... have you thanked her yet for saving your life?"

Snape let out a snort. "Ah, yes. Miss Granger. The new Head Girl. I must say, Minerva, she is not as I expected her to be in this position. I think that she lacks the qualities that a Head Girl must have..."

"What on Earth are you talking about, Severus? Surely you can't say that just because you found her after curfew _on holiday_. No. She is a perfectly good example for a Head Girl. Today for example, she did her duties very well when she accompanied a lost first year to my class and doing so, she was probably late for her own class. I hope she didn't get into trouble for I didn't have the time to write a note for her before she ran to class." The woman said thoughtfully.

Snape listened to Minerva's speech. Was it possible that the girl was late for his class because of what the woman had said? She didn't say anything about that. "What's wrong with her?" he thought irritated.

Minerva waited for him to say something, but it was clear that he wasn't going to answer and then she inquired slowly "You haven't thanked her, isn't it?"

He raised his head from his cup to look directly in the woman's eyes as he answered "No, I have not and I do not intent to. I have nothing to thank her about. She had no right in doing what she did. It was my turn to die."

"Do not ever say that! If it would have been your turn to die, then you would have died, but no, we were able to bring you back, therefore you were not supposed to die that day, Severus." The woman told him concerned.

"But my duty is over. I have served two masters; I was going to die by the hand of one of them after I thought I had killed the other. I helped as much as I could have and I did everything in my power for the boy to live. I did it all for _Her_. Now everything is over. He is safe and I have no purpose anymore". He told her.

She listened to his speech and then placed a hand on his own as she replied:"Dear boy, not everything is over. Hogwarts is still standing, you are still very much-needed here and you just have to let go, let _her _go. It belongs to the past, now. You are here, now. You say that you have no purpose anymore. Then make one, find one…"

Snape listened to her. Let _her _go? No. He wasn't capable of doing that, he didn't want to, even though she did belong to the past. "And what if I decide to leave Hogwarts?" he asked her.

Minerva thought for a second before answering, tears almost welling up in her eyes "That would make me very sad and Hogwarts would lose a brilliant Potions Master, but if that is what you wish, then we can't stand in your way. It is your decision, but please do remember Hogwarts would not be the same without you!"

"It is just an option" he said as he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry. He despised that kind of emotion. "But I don't think that I could bring myself to leave this castle. " He continued and Minerva's expression lit up at that. It really was an option, but the thought of leaving the castle, the thought of not teaching anymore made him cringe. No. As long as he had Hogwarts, he realized he had a purpose. He would not take that away from himself.

"I hope you stay, Severus…" Minerva said kindly.

"It seems that I can't bring myself to leave and let those dunderheads of yours bring down the castle." He said with a smirk.

The woman let out a small laugh at that and replied amused."Severus!"

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke up a bit late so when she got to the Great Hall, accompanied by Malfoy again, everybody was already at the tables. As she took her place next to Ginny at the table, she noticed that everybody was staring at her. She turned her head to Ginny who was being extremely quiet. "Ginny? What's the matter? Why is everybody staring at me?"

The redheaded girl put down the newspaper she was holding and answered:"It's nothing, Hermione, don't worry…"

Hermione glanced over to Neville. He was keeping his eyes on his plate, avoiding her gaze. She then glanced to the newspaper Ginny was holding earlier and questioned:"What's in the paper?" and she reached to take the Daily Prophet from Ginny, but the redhead was quicker and pushed it away. Hermione raised her eyebrow at that.

"It's nothing, Hermione, just the normal rubbish I'm sure…" the other girl assured.

"Well can I see today's rubbish then?" Hermione questioned, starting to get irritated by her friend's behavior and everyone else's.

Ginny shot a quick glance to the tabloid and sighed before finally handing her the paper in question.

Hermione took the rag from her, leaned back in her chair to get comfortable and then unfolded it. Then she saw it. Ron was everywhere on that first page. And he wasn't alone. In a picture, he was accompanied by a tall beautiful blonde. "Maybe they are just friends" she thought, but then she laid her eyes on another picture. In that one, they were kissing. Hermione sighed slowly, closed the paper and then put it calmly on the table. She looked around. Everyone was waiting for her reaction. She saw amusement or compassion in their eyes. She hated how they looked at her. Even at the Teacher's Table she could see sympathy in McGonagall's and the rest of the teacher's eyes. Everyone except Snape's. His expression was blank and it was invigorating to see that not everyone felt sorry for her.

When she turned her head towards Ginny, she wasn't surprised to see anger in her eyes. She felt sorry for Ronald in that moment and then realization hit her. She didn't care about whereabouts and about his… companion. Everyone probably expected her to scream, to cry or something, but she felt nothing. On contrary, she actually felt a bit… relieved. "Is this normal? My boyfriend is cheating on me and I don't feel anything about it." She thought.

"Hermione," Ginny started."I am so sorry for that idiot of my brother. I don't know what he was thinking. It is probably a mistake, I will owl him and…"

She was interrupted by Hermione who reassured her "Ginny! Don't worry about it, ok? It is not your fault and you don't have to do anything about it. This is between Ron and me. I will deal with him later, ok?"

Ginny sighed and only nodded.

Hermione glanced again at the paper and saw the look on Ron's face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him that happy. She let that thought go away and turned her attention towards the plate in front of her. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore and she was relieved when the other students got up from their seats and headed towards their classes. She pushed back the plate and rose to her feet. She had a free hour before her classes began and she decided to spend her time in the library, finishing a paper for the following day.

* * *

When she got out from the library, she ran up into her roommate, Malfoy.

"Are you heading to Potions?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied curt.

"I'll go with you, then" he offered with a smile.

She watched him for a second before answering "Ok…"

They walked in silence a couple of minutes before he broke the silence:"I've read the Daily

Prophet… I'm sorry…" he said awkwardly. It was clear that he was making an effort by saying those words.

She smiled "It's ok, but I don't want to talk about it…"

"I understand" he assured her. He was relieved. He didn't want to talk about Weasley and his… conquests either.

Five minutes later, they were standing in their places in the Potions classroom. He took his place next to Pansy, as Hermione took hers next to Neville. Everyone waited in silence for the Potions Master to make his appearance and he did just so a couple of minutes later. The door opened widely, and he came in, his robes billowing behind him.

"Turn to page 359 and begin preparing the ingredients and brewing that potion." He said as he leaned back on his desk, arms crossed at his chest.

Hermione opened her book at the demanded page and read the description of the potion "Alihotsy Draught. It is a potion made from the Alihotsy plant. Drinking it or inhaling its fumes induces hysteria."

After she read the description, she headed along with other students to the cupboard to gather her ingredients. When she finished, she headed back to her table and began cutting and slicing and she saw Neville doing the same.

Ten minutes later, as she was stirring the potion, she heard someone on the other side of the class broke into laughter. She turned her head and she was surprised to see Malfoy hysterical. He was a very capable brewer and she wondered how he managed to inhale the fumes when even Neville was not affected. She turned her attention to her potion. She didn't want that to happen to her as well, so she concentrated on her brewing. In the background, she could still hear Malfoy's laughing and others would join him as well. In the end, only she, Neville, and a couple other students were not laughing.

Everyone bottled their potion and took it to the professor. Hermione was still bottling her draught when Snape distracted her "Miss Granger, if you could stay a minute after class, I would like to have a word with you." As she listened to him, she inhaled some of the fumes of her potion, but nothing happened. She hoped that it would take a lot more to make her burst out into laughing.

She remained in her seat as the other students were being dismissed. When the last student exited the room, Snape motioned her to take the seat in front of his desk. She got up from her chair, feeling a little dizzy as she did so and then took her place on the chair in front of him.

He watched her in silence as she did what he said and then started with a scowl on his face: "Miss Granger, yesterday, I attracted your attention for not being an example as a Head Girl, but I found out that you were late just because you were being a Head Girl for another student. Care to enlighten me as to why you didn't tell me? What is it that you are playing, Miss Granger?"

She watched him as he finished his speech and then opened her mouth to explain herself, but she was surprised when laughter came out instead of words. His frown deepened as she laughed out.

"I… I am s…sorry, p… pr… professor" she managed to say between laughs. "I… It's the d… draught…I… I inhaled t…the fumes b…by mistake earlier."

He watched her as she laughed and he rose from his seat and went to the cupboard. He searched for a second and then returned with a vial of brown liquid in his hand. He handed it to her, but she was too busy laughing and cringing as she felt the pain in her back and stomach get stronger from the laugh. "M…make it s…stop, p…please" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before opening the vial. He stopped for a second and then took hold of the back of her neck, forcing it to stay put as he emptied the vial down her throat with his other hand. He stayed like that as her expression became peaceful. She was still sobbing from the hysteria, but it was clearly over.

"Thank you, professor" she managed to say after it was finally over and he took away his hand, returning to his seat.

"Yes, well I didn't expect you to get affected by it. Even Longbottom managed to stay away from the fumes somehow." He said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I was distracted." She defended herself.

"Yes, I heard about your dunderhead of a boyfriend's… conquests" he replied with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him "It has nothing to do with _Ron_" she said.

He let that go, not wanting to discuss that dunderhead "And?" he started "Would you tell me what game are you playing" he inquired impatiently.

She made an effort to remember what he was talking about before answering "I'm not playing any game! I simply didn't want to find excuses. I was late."

He let out a snort "As you wish, Miss Granger, but next time please let the professor write a note about why you were late. If you do not do it for you, at least make an effort and think about your House. You could have lost points for that."

"You are right, I should have stayed and let the professor write the note, but I thought that it wouldn't be necessary if I got to the class in time. And I DO think about my House!" she said and raised her voice a little in the end.

"Careful, Miss Granger, raising your voice to a teacher does not put you in a nice spot." He pointed out.

"Sorry…" she said a bit ashamed.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair "You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

She rose from her chair and bade him goodbye before exiting the room. After that class, she just wanted to go and sleep, but she had to wait until her other classes were over.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here is chapter six. This one is a bit longer. I hope it won't bore you :-)_

_Thank you for your reviews and please feel free to tell me what you think. I always enjoy reading your opinions._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The weekend finally came and Hermione was still in her bed, pondering what to do. She could spend her day with Ginny, watch her train for her next Quidditch match or she could spend her day in the library, finishing the homework for the following week.

She got up from bed, still wondering what to do when a knock on the door interrupted her from her way to the wardrobe. She went to open the door and was surprised to see Malfoy standing on the other side. He wore an amused expression on his face and Hermione realized that she was still wearing her fluffy pajamas.

"What?" she questioned irritated by the look on his face. He was clearly holding a laugh.

"Um… "He started and then cleared his throat as to dissipate his amusement. "Professor McGonagall asked to see us."

"Oh, "her expression changed at that. "Just give me a second" she said and started to close the door when she saw that his expression changed to amusement once again. She narrowed her eyes at him and asked in a calm voice. "What is it that you find so amusing?"

He noted the calmness in her voice and took it as a warning. He took a step back when she stepped out of her room and started walking towards him. She looked like a lioness chasing her prey in a fluffy pajama with bunnies draped all over them. He chuckled as that image formed in his head and it didn't go unnoticed by her. At that, Hermione took a hold of the pillow from the chair next to her and threw it towards him. He stopped the pillow with zero effort and started laughing as the image in his head grew stronger, but doing so, he missed the book that she threw at him and hit him in the face. He lost his balance from the impact and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

Hermione was startled by the noise and only then she realized what she had done. She hit Malfoy with a book and he was now on the floor, sobbing with the book covering his face. She kneeled next to him and took the book away from his face. She then saw him. He was making an effort to breath as he was sobbing from the laugh.

At that, Hermione dropped back the book irritated and once again it landed on his face. She then returned to her room to get ready for the meeting with her Head of the House and left him on the floor, laughing.

After she took a shower, she put on her muggle clothes for it was weekend and the school uniform wasn't required and then she exited the room. Malfoy, who was waiting for her on the couch, rose on his feet when he saw her emerge from the room. Hermione saw him standing there with a bruise on his forehead. She flinched at the sight.

"Sorry for that" she said as she pointed to the bruise.

He drew his hand to his forehead and then added with a small smile on his face "It's ok, I had it coming, I guess…"

"I think that professor McGonagall is waiting for us…" she said.

"Yes." He replied as he remembered "We should get going."

* * *

They walked in silence on the Hogwarts corridors and it was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "They were a present from my mother…" she informed with a slight blush on her face.

"Wha… Oh…" he muttered as he realized what she was talking about and he made efforts to keep that image away and to suppress the chuckle that was building up. He touched the bruise on his forehead and the pain came back as a reminder to what would happen if he didn't behave.

Hermione noticed the torn expression on his face and she realized that he was fighting to hold back his amusement. She sighed dramatically. "You can laugh if you want to… I know I look very childish in those…"

He let out a chuckle and then replied "Sorry…" He wanted to tell her that she didn't look like a child at all, he wanted to describe his image of her, but he refrained himself from doing so.

"I can take care of that bruise for you, if you would like" she informed and wondered why he didn't do it himself by now. Sure he knew how to cure a simple bruise or if not, conceal it.

He thought for a second before answering "Thanks, but I will take care of it…"

"As you wish…" she said thoughtful as they got to the professor's office door.

Malfoy knocked on the door and they were responded with a "Come in!" He opened the door for Hermione and he waited for her to get in before he did the same and closed the door behind him.

McGonagall sat at the desk, sipping from her cup of tea, when they walked in and she wasn't alone. In the left side of the room, at the window, stood professor Snape and he turned to face them when he heard the door close.

"Oh, my…" McGonagall started when she saw the bruise on Draco's face. "What happened to you, Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired concerned and then rose from her desk and went to examine his contusion.

Hermione blushed when Malfoy turned to look at her with an amused expression on his face. "It's nothing, professor, a book fell from the shelf and found its way to my head." He explained and turned to look at her. She looked convinced, but his Head of the House wasn't. He watched both him and Hermione with his permanent scowl on his face. Of course he realized he was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"You should be more careful, dear boy" McGonagall told him concerned.

"I will," he said as he turned his head to look at Hermione once more "Thank you for your concern, professor."

McGonagall returned to sit at her desk and encouraged them to sit down on the chairs in front of her desk. They did just that and then the professor started "I'm sure you wonder why I called you here today." At that, they both nodded and she continued" Well, I should have informed you more quickly, but I was told that some of the prefects will take care of this. As you know, every weekend the students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but only with the allowance of their parents." They nodded again. "I was told that today, a couple of prefects will come with us, but their Quidditch practice wouldn't allow it and that is why I asked for you two. I think it is only normal for the Head Girl and Boy to watch over the little ones, along with the joining teachers, of course."

"Of course we will help, professor," Hermione assured her quickly. "It is our duty, after all."

"I'm happy to hear that, Miss Granger" the woman said with a smile. "Mr. Malfoy? Are you on the same page?" she inquired.

"Of course, professor." He assured her. The old Draco would certainly not enjoy looking after the little horrors, but he wanted to show everybody that he was changed and he could be trusted.

"Well then, that's settled. We will meet in about ten minutes outside the castle. You can go get ready. I and professor Snape here will join you on the trip. "

Hermione's eyes darted to the Potions Master and they locked eyes. She wondered how did her Head of the House convince him to go on the trip. He sure didn't like looking out after all those dunderheads. His frown deepened and she finally looked away from him, sitting up from the chair.

* * *

On their way back to the dorm, Hermione met Ginny who was also making her way back to her dorm.

"Hermione! I'm glad to find you. Can I have a word with you?" she said as she glanced at Malfoy who was waiting for Hermione.

"Sure." She said and then turned to Malfoy: "I'll meet you outside the castle".

"As you wish" he replied and walked away.

"What's going on, Ginny? I thought you will be practicing all day" Hermione started as she saw the Slytherin walk away.

"I was going to, but then I got a note from Harry. He said he will be in Hogsmeade today and ha wants to meet us." She said animated.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "Is he coming alone?" she inquired. She really didn't want to face Ron.

"I don't know…" the redhead replied with a sad look on her face. "Hermione, I'm sorry about my brother…"

Hermione interrupted her "Don't worry, Ginny, it's not your fault. And maybe it's better this way.". "It really _is_ better this way." she thought. "Oh. I almost forgot. I must watch over the students on the trip, but I hope that we will be able to meet there…"

"I hope we will. Harry said that he will be staying at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Meet us there?"

"Sure. I must be going. See you outside." Hermione replied and she started walking to her dorm. When she got there, she put another sweater on and then exited the room. Once again, Malfoy was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go. We will be late…" she replied and they made their way to the front of the Castle where everybody was waiting.

"Ah, there they are" McGonagall informed as she laid eyes on them. "Hermione, you and Mr. Malfoy will have to watch over the first years and we will take over the rest."

"Of course, professor" she assured her.

"Now, students, as you were informed, you have the entire afternoon to walk around and visit, but please behave and don't put us in the position to escort you back. I don't think professor Snape would enjoy that." She said as she glanced to Snape.

"No, I would not." He said, emphasizing the last word and looking over the students with a scowl.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his successful attempt to scare them and his eyes stopped exactly on her.

"Now let's go, children, and please stay close. Don't get too far away." McGonagall started and with that, the group started moving.

Draco went to join professor McGonagall in the front of the group as Hermione stayed back, watching as the last of the students came from the Great Door and ran to his fellow students. Hermione stayed there a couple of seconds to see if there were any other students behind schedule, but she turned on her heels and walked away when nobody came and almost crashed into Snape as she took off. She didn't see him as he also stayed back to see if there were any delayers.

"Professor! I didn't see you standing there." She excused herself.

"I'm sure you have not." He said incredulous and he started walking.

She walked away as well and she got to him. He didn't turn his head to look at her and they walked together in silence. Hermione expected him to snarl at her and tell her to go away, but he did nothing of that. Instead, he just asked, without looking at her: "I see that you managed to… damage my godson."

Hermione widened her eyes at that. Surely Malfoy hadn't told him… "I did nothing of a kind." She lied.

"Keep your lies for your Head of the House, Miss Granger. Draco is a poor liar. And you are an even awful one." He replied, this time he turned his head to look in her eyes with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed slightly as he held his gaze. "It wasn't my intention to hurt him" she assured him.

He only snorted doubtful at that.

"It wasn't!" she said as she got in front of him, stopping him from his path and crossed her arms at her chest. She watched him with a stern look on her face.

"Are you planning to harm me as well, Miss Granger?" he asked with a sneer and he also crossed his arms at his chest, waiting.

She watched him and she found herself intimidated by his demeanor. She lowered her arms, blushing slightly and she let him pass.

He snorted and walked past her, muttering something about "not having the nerves…", but Hermione let that go without a fight and started following him.

* * *

Everyone scattered in the village as they got there and Hermione went over to where Draco was standing.

"I have something to do… can you please watch over the students for about ten minutes?" she asked with a smile on her face. She had to see Harry.

He pondered for a second before answering "Sure… take your time." He hoped that she didn't though. He really didn't like babysitting.

"Thanks. See you later." She said and then walked away from him and headed to the Three Broomsticks Inn.

When she got to the Inn, she didn't have time to look around as Harry spotted her first "Hermione!" he exclaimed and then ran over to her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" he said.

"I missed you too, Harry." She managed to say from his unyielding hug and she made an effort to breathe.

Harry noticed that and led go of her with an embarrassed look on his face "Sorry for that…"

Hermione let out a chuckle "It's ok…" and they headed to the table where Ginny was standing. Hermione was thankful that Ron hadn't come along too.

"So, Harry, how's your training going?" Hermione asked him as they were seated at the table.

He sighed before responding "It's great, but I hate to be so far away from the people I love… I missed you two so much."

"But you're here now" Ginny started and she hugged him tightly.

"Hermione, have you heard from Ron?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, and I am a bit worried. I haven't heard from him in a while… I hope he is ok." She said thoughtful.

"I don't think you should worry about him, Mione. I love him, but what he did was wrong. And I talked to him and he is doing just fine, so you should stop worrying about him."

"Harry is right, Hermione. You shouldn't worry about my idiotic brother." Ginny replied as well, fire burning in her eyes.

"You are probably right, but we've all been trough so much together… I can't help it."

"I know." Harry simply replied.

They sat there and talked, but when Hermione glanced to the watch and saw that fifteen minutes have passed, she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It is my duty to look after the younger students and it doesn't seem fair to let Malfoy do my job too."

"I understand, Mione" Harry said.

"I hope to see you soon, Harry" she replied as she gave him a hug.

"I hope so too."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Hermione told Draco as she took her place on the bench next to him.

"It's ok. My presence wasn't required anywhere anyway. How is he?" he questioned.

"Harry?" she asked and he only nodded. "He is fine, he's on break from the Auror training and he's come to pay us a visit."

"Did he come alone?"

"Yes…" she answered.

When the afternoon was finally over and it was time to head back to the castle, everybody gathered around for professor McGonagall to go through the list of students. When the examination was over, all the students being presents, they finally headed back to Hogwarts. When they got there it was an early evening so the most of them went directly to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione did the same for she was starving.

* * *

When she returned to her room, Hermione put her cozy pajamas on and started doing her homework for the following week. She started making her Charms project, but halfway into it she realized that she needed more information so she scanned her bookshelves to find something useful. She found something, but it still wasn't enough. Hermione exhaled frustrated and she pondered what to do. She could finish the Charms project tomorrow or… She shot a quick glance at the table where Harry's Cloak and Map were standing. Or she could go to the library now.

It was ten thirty in the evening and Hermione was pacing back and forth in her room, unsure of what to do. She remembered Snape's muttered words about "Not having the nerves" and she was finally certain of what to do. She opened the Map and scanned for any night walkers. On the far end of the castle she could see Filch's and Mrs. Norris's footsteps. They were too far away and on another floor. In his office, Headmaster Dumbledore was pacing back and forth as always. She scanned the map for somebody else when something else caught her eye. On the fifth floor, in an unknown room to her, the footsteps of Draco Malfoy could be seen. He wasn't moving. He was just… standing there. He watched for a couple of minutes, starting to get a little worried by his unmoving footprints, when he finally turned and left. About five minutes later, the door outside could be heard and she saw that he had returned and headed to his room. She inspected the Map a little more for signs of the Potions Master and she saw him in his office, at his desk.

She exhaled relieved, she put the cloak on and then slowly exited the room, not making any sound as she did so. In about five minutes she found herself in the library, surrounded by books. She went to the Charms section and found what she needed. She wanted to stay and explore some more, but she decided against it so she exited the library and headed back to her rooms. On her way back, she opened her map under the cloak and she checked it for any signs of threat.

She noticed that Snape wasn't in his office anymore and he was on the same floor as she, he was heading towards her corridor. Hermione turned on her heels to find another way back when she saw on the Map, not too far away, three pair of footsteps. She recognized the names of three Gryffindor first years and she started panicking. If Snape caught them, the house would lose a large amount of points and they would probably scratch cauldrons until Merlin knows when. She acted on the spot and jogged quickly to them. They looked frightened when Hermione lowered the Cloak and only her head could be seen so she took it off.

"What are you doing here at this time? Are you not aware of the curfew?" She asked unyielding. She was angry at their foolishness.

"W…We were j…just…" one of them started terrified, but just then a pair of footsteps could be heard in the far end of the corridor and Hermione sopped the boy by pressing her index finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. Take this and go back to your tower immediately. Do. Not. Make. Any. Sound. I will come tomorrow to retrieve it. Understood?" she told them as she covered them in her Cloak, leaving herself exposed to the chilly air of the castle. She hid her Map underneath her blouse and reached for where the boys sat, with the book still in her hand. There was nothing. She exhaled in relief and she made a promise that she would castigate them herself for their imprudence.

Hermione took a step forward. Her heart was racing so fast that she could hear only it's beating. She stopped to listen for any signs of footsteps, but nothing could be heard. Suddenly, she heard someone clearing his throat behind her, making her jolt and she turned to face him. She saw Snape on the Map earlier so she wasn't surprised to see him standing there, but he still startled her.

"We meet again, Miss Granger. And after curfew still. Care to explain why is it that I find you here at this late hour, dressed in… that?" he started with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed when she realized that she was wearing her fluffy pajamas that her mother gave her and she remembered the incident with Malfoy from that morning. She grinned at the thought proudly. Maybe he did deserve it. Nobody messed with her cozy night-clothes. She was distracted from her thoughts when he once more cleared his throat loudly.

"I am sorry, Sir. I wanted to finish a project and I didn't have sufficient information so…"

"So you thought you should break a few rules to finish a paper that could very well wait until tomorrow." He interrupted.

"Well, I thought…" she started but she was once again interrupted.

"You obviously did not think" he cut shortly. "And care to enlighten me about your… choice of clothes? Last time I checked, the school uniform wasn't draped in…stuffed animals."

She narrowed her eyes in frustration. He was making fun of her fluffy night-clothes. "My… choice of clothes is the reason your godson is now *damaged*."

He took a step forward at that and inquired in his low baritone voice: "Are you threatening me, Miss Granger?" He seemed amused.

"No, Sir, I was merely stating a fact." She responded bluntly, looking directly into his eyes.

"I see… ", he said thoughtful and then continued "And what will you choose? Deducted points or detention?"

She sighed "I think you already know my answer, professor."

"Detention it is, then. Monday at seven sharp, Miss Granger." He informed as he stormed off.

"Yes, Sir" she sighed once more and she headed back. She had enough adventures for one day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's a new chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think. I always enjoy reading your reviews. _

_Thanks._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

"A detention!" Hermione thought as she walked infuriated to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve Harry's Cloak. "Oh, they will pay. Bloody first years! What on earth were they doing outside their dorm at that hour? Were they not aware of the curfew? But of course they were… everybody is…" she puffed out exasperated and then she let the train of thoughts continue "Gryffindor courage. Now I understand Snape's…reservations towards my House." Hermione was angry at the boys for putting her in that position, but somehow it reminded her of the years she, Harry and Ron spent sneaking out of their dorm and even out of the castle. "But it's different," she thought "we were at war, we had to do it." She sighed. She didn't know what to do. "I should have let them there, let Snape catch them. At least that way they would have learnt their lesson. Or not. "

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted at her best friend. She looked lost in her thoughts.

Hermione stopped from her stride at that and turned her head to look at the redheaded girl who was looking at her puzzled. "What's wrong, Ginny?" she inquired.

The redhead looked even more confused at the other girl's question. "Well, you should tell me that… you're the one with the uncanny behavior after all."

"What do you mean, 'uncanny behavior'? I was just walking to your Tower." Hermione defended herself.

"Yes, and you looked murderous doing so… I thought you were going to Avada someone… " Ginny replied amused.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redheaded girl "Ha ha. Very funny, Ginny."

Ginny let out a giggle and then asked her: "So what happened? What put you in this… mood?"

Hermione sighed and then started walking again "Three Gryffindor first years… Last night I caught them after curfew …"

"And that made you so…homicidal?" Ginny asked with a chuckle and earned a scowl from the other girl.

"Oh, but that's nothing. It's a good thing I found them before Snape, but that got me into detention with him. If it wasn't for the three dunderheads…" Hermione went on revolted, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Oh, relax, Hermione. It's just a detention. You will probably have to scrub a dozen cauldrons done. It's over. Don't worry, everything will be fine." The redhead assured her.

"But Ginny, it's not only about the detention. It's not about me anymore. I am the Head Girl and I need to be a good example for the others. I can almost hear Snape going on again about my duties and about my irresponsibility…"

"Since when do you care what Snape says?" Ginny asked a little amused.

"Since always… And he is right. My behavior has been unacceptable." She said firm.

"Now that you mention it… what were _you_ doing after curfew?" Ginny inquired with a knowing look and saw as the other girl quickened the pace and she stayed behind. She watched as the angry Gryffindor entered the Tower and then turned on her heels and walked back. It was time to start her plan.

* * *

Ginny almost ran to the Head Girl's and Boy's little Tower. She stood in front of the portrait for a second and then she whispered the password she heard from Hermione. The door opened just before she got the chance to step in and Malfoy exited the room but he stopped when he saw her standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked her as he raised a brow in doubt and he continued"If you are looking for…" but was interrupted before he got to finish his sentence.

"No, I am not looking for Hermione. I was actually hoping to talk to you." She started in a low voice and that made him raise his brow again. She never wanted to talk to him before. It was odd.

Draco stepped back in, leading her inside as well. "I'm listening." He told her as he crossed his arms at his chest.

Ten minutes later, they heard the door outside and Ginny quickly rose to her feet from her place on the couch. Draco rose also from his chair and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hermione can't know that I was here." Ginny told him quickly and Draco directed her to his room. He was just closing the door behind her when Hermione entered the common room suspicious.

"Are you alone?" she asked him with a frown.

"Yes" he replied with a sincere smile.

Hermione's expression changed at that, but she wasn't convinced. "I thought I heard someone talking."

Draco couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was protecting the Weasley girl from the Know-It-All and the situation somehow amused him. It was nice to know he was needed, that he was helping in some way so he continued with the charade, making a fool of himself "Well, when I am alone, I tend to… speak…" he told her and he managed to blush slightly, making it more believable.

Hermione raised her brow in doubt and she took a step closer to him. "You tend to… speak?"

"Yes." He replied curt.

Hermione sighed. It was clear that he was hiding something. Or someone. She grinned before replying: "I know that it's not allowed to bring… companions to our chambers, but I would not say anything if _someone_ did so? We're grown ups after all…"

He snorted at the thought of the Weasley girl being his"companion". No. He had… other preferences. "Really, Granger, I just told you my deepest secret and you go on about companions?"

Hermione let out a chuckle at that. "Yeah, like I would believe you…"

"Well, it's only the truth" he grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes amused and started walking to her room. "I'll leave you so that your… imaginary friends can come out. Have fun." She said and she entered the room.

Draco stood there as she entered her private space and then he returned to his own. Inside, he found the other girl standing in front of the door, arms crossed at her chest. She looked furious.

"Really? You _talk_ when you're alone? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" she attacked him when he closed the door behind him.

"Relax, at least she doesn't know that you're here." He defended himself amused.

"For now…" she replied thoughtful.

"Well, she will figure it out anyway. She's anything but stupid and we all know it" he said as he walked past her and jumped on his bed. He reached for his book on the nightstand and started reading, supporting himself on the bed's wooden board.

"And how am I gonna get out without her noticing?" she whispered.

"You can't. She will notice anyway." He told her without looking away from his book.

Ginny exhaled frustrated. "Great. Now I'm stuck here, with _you_" she said, emphasizing the last word.

"I'm glad you are here too" he replied with an innocent smile.

* * *

Hermione closed the door behind her and put the Cloak on the small table next to the door. She was pleased with herself. She got Harry's Cloak back from the three trouble makers and she managed to castigate them by sending them off to Hagrid's. They would be feeding all the creatures by now. And not all of them were friendly and nice. Hagrid is a better choice than Snape when it comes to discipline, anyway. She sighed when she thought about Snape. She wasn't looking forward for his detention. She really wasn't in the mood for scrubbing and Merlin knows what else.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Malfoy's door close. He also returned to his room, then. Hermione listened closely for any signs of noise and she thought she heard whispers. She thought who might be the mysterious companion. "He and Pansy are always together. Maybe she decided to pay him a visit." She thought. Her eyes darted to her working table across the room where the Map was. She took a step closer. And another. And a few steps later, she found herself at the table, holding the Map in her hand. "Merlin, what am I doing? It's not my concern." She whispered and she dropped the Map.

Half and hour later, Hermione was absorbed by a book professor McGonnagal recommended in Transfiguration when she heard Malfoy's door open. And close. And then the door to Hogwarts' corridors opened and closed. Five minutes later, the procedure repeated and Hermione returned to her reading. "Interesting" she thought.

* * *

"Monday!" Hermione thought as she rose from her bed the following morning, still half asleep. "As much as I like school and learning and everything, I really don't like Mondays!" She thought as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was ready for school, she got out of the room, expecting Malfoy to be there, waiting for her as always, but he wasn't there. She glanced at the watch. It was late already so she went and knocked at the door. When nobody answered at her third knock, she tried to open the door, but she discovered it was locked. "Strange" she thought and then she made her way to the Great Hall.

When she got there, her eyes darted to the Slytherin table and he was there. "Very strange indeed" she thought as she took her place next to Ginny and Neville.

"So, Hermione, you look much better than yesterday. Did you get your… revenge?" Ginny asked with a devilish grin.

Hermione chuckled at that and her eyes darted to where the three troublemakers were sitting. They looked pale and they weren't eating. "Yes, but I hope that it wasn't too much for them. They seem whitish." She told Ginny, concerned.

"Don't worry, Hermione, everything is ok, I'm sure." The other girl reassured her.

"I hope so" the Know-It-All replied and she looked away, her eyes setting on Neville, who looked slightly the same as the three boys and he wasn't eating either. "Neville? What's wrong?" she asked him worried.

His eyes turned to his untouched food on his plate at her question "Nothing, I'm just not hungry" he told her as he got up from his seat and left the room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Ginny when he was out of sight.

Ginny sighed. "I heard that he and Luna broke up."

"What? But they are perfect for each other. What happened?"

"I don't know… But I hope he is ok." Ginny replied.

"I hope so too."

* * *

The classes passed in a whip and now Hermione found herself walking back to her dorm. She wanted to finish her essay in Charms for the following day before she had to go down in the dungeons for her detention with Snape. Five minutes later, she was standing outside the door to her quarters and she opened her mouth to say the password, but she stopped when she saw that the door was slightly opened. She got out her wand and walked in slowly, cautious for any signs of danger, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. And heard.

"Surprise!" she heard twenty of her friends and fellow Gryffindors yell.

Hermione was left standing there, in front of all those people. She was counting the days in her head. "19! Merlin! I forgot my own birthday! How is that even possible?" she thought frustrated.

When Hermione didn't respond to their "Surprise", Ginny broke the silence with a chuckle. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No…" Hermione replied as she blushed slightly and everyone started laughing, her included. "Thank you, guys, I really wasn't expecting this."

"Obviously." Ginny replied in a Snape-alike voice and everyone burst into laughing once again. When the laughter dissipated, everyone stepped in front of Hermione and wished her a "Happy Birthday".

When the wishes were over, Ginny charmed a pillow from the couch into a music player and the "party" was on. Everyone was having fun, but Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't a party person. She just wanted to hide in a corned and watch, but Ginny and Draco got to her before that happened.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she suddenly realized: "You two. Ginny! It was you, yesterday. You were here."

Ginny let out a giggle. "You got me. I wanted to ask for Malfoy's help to make this happen."

"So she is your imaginary friend, huh?" Hermione asked Draco with a grin.

"It looks like it is." He replied and he handed her the butterbeer he was holding.

"Cheers!" Ginny raised her beer and the three of them drank together. A moment later, Neville joined them and then Luna did the same.

All of the afternoon passed and now only the five of them remained in the room. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting on the couch and the boys were playing chess at the small table in front of them.

Ginny let out a drunken giggle. "I've had such a good time! We should do this more often."

"But a person is only born once." Luna said in her dreamy voice. She was the most sober of them.

The others laughed slowly at the blonde girl's remark and then Ginny replied again "True, but we can do this without celebrating someone's birthday."

"I think that's a good idea" Neville stated. He also had a good time and he enjoyed spending time with his friends. And Malfoy was turning out to be a good chess player.

"As long as we stay focused on our studies." Hermione's half asleep voice could be heard from the couch. "On another note, I think I had a little too much butterbeer." She complained as she started getting dizzy.

"You had three butterbeers. That's nothing." Ginny replied amused.

"You forgot the glass of firewhiskey you forced me to drink." Hermione accused as she raised her head from the back of the couch to look at the redhead, but she let it fall back when everything started spinning around her.

"Yeah, where did you get that from, anyway?" Neville asked curious.

"It's Malfoy's" Ginny told them with a chuckle.

"It's from my father's collection." Draco informed them. "He won't even notice it."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want him and Snape storming in and claiming it." Neville reacted.

"Relax. I told you, he won't even notice it, I told you. And besides, if he were to trace this back to me, he would just send professor Snape."

Hermione, who was almost asleep on the couch, woke up when she heard what they were talking about."Snape! Oh my God, I have detention with Snape!" she exclaimed as she rose to her feet, ignoring the dizziness and she stormed out of the room.

The others watched calmly as she exited the room. "I don't think professor Snape will like this." Luna voiced her thoughts.

"No, he won't." Neville said."We should have told her to stop." He continued concerned and then he chuckled. A moment later, the room was filled with laughter.

Hermione ran through the castle corridors and was about to turn right to enter the Potion's classroom corridor when she bumped into something hard and due to her speed, she was standing on the floor now, with her eyes closed, waiting for the pain of the fall to come, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and supported herself on her hands to rise her head. She couldn't believe what she saw. Beneath her, her Potions professor was cringing in pain. "No wonder he is in pain, you knocked him out on the hard floor, you idiot, and on top of that, you fell with him. On him. "She mustered herself.

"Professor? Are you all right? "She questioned concerned and she had to support her head with her hand to keep it from spinning. She hated herself for getting drunk.

"Well, you are the Know-It-All, so you tell me. Am I all right? Do I bloody look all right?" he raised his voice at her.

"I am so so sorry, professor, I didn't mean to…" she started but she was cut off by him.

"Yes, I'm sure that you didn't, but now can you please get off of me? It hurts without you standing on me."

"Of course, sorry, professor" she replied as she got up and she leaned on the wall next to her so that she won't fall again from the dizziness.

Snape stayed like that for a second before he also rose to his feet, feeling his back stiff. He stretched and the bones in his back could be heard. He sighed in relief when the pain disappeared and he focused on the girl in front of him. Even in the light of her lumos she looked pale. "Are you unwell, Miss Granger?" he asked in his low voice. "That would explain it since she didn't show up for her detention." He thought.

"N…no, Sir. I am sorry I injured you, but I was trying to get to your class for detention. I know I was late, but…" she excused herself, but she was interrupted by him.

"Late? Miss Granger, do you know, by any chance, what time is it?" He asked as he took a step closer to examine her more closely. He had a hunch, but that wasn't possible…

"Um… I really can't say, Sir." She told him as he took a step closer. She straightened herself on the wall.

"It is ten thirty, Miss Granger. So, care to tell me what got you so busy that made you miss your detention? And don't tell me it was a homework." He inquired as he took another step closer.

"It wasn't, professor. You see, it's my birthday and my friends came over and it looks like I lost track of time." She defended herself as she raised her eyes to watch him. He was standing right in front of her.

"You lost track of time… I wonder how is that possible." He said with a frown and he lowered his head to look directly into her eyes, his nose almost bumping into hers in that process. Then he felt it. He was right. "Maybe the alcohol had something to do with it?" he smirked triumphant.


	8. Chapter 8

_So here's chapter eight. I hope you like it. :-D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_"You lost track of time… I wonder how is that possible." He said with a frown and he lowered his head to look directly into her eyes, his nose almost bumping into hers in that process. Then he felt it. He was right. "Maybe the alcohol had something to do with it?" he smirked triumphant._

* * *

Hermione froze at his question. She struggled to find an answer that would not get her into trouble even more, but nothing came to her mind. Instead, she payed attention to the man in front of her. He was standing tall, his demeanor almost intimidating her. "Almost..." she thought amused and she let out a snort.

"Can you tell me what is it that you find so bloody amusing?" He asked irritated by her reaction.

The Gryffindor just leaned back against the wall and she watched quietly how he straightened himself even more, uncomfortably under her gaze."Nothing" She replied eventually and saw how his frown deepened.

"Truly, Miss Granger, you surprise me... you are the last person I expected to see...drunk." he said, amusement in his voice.

Hermione jumped in her defense at that "I am not drunk!" She told him as she stepped away from the wall, but regretted doing so when she almost fell on her back from the sudden loss of balance. She was lucky Snape caught her elbow before she could find herself on the cold floor.

"Obviously you are." He replied in his low voice as he tightened the grip on her elbow to make her acknowledge the situation she was in.

She tried to get away from him, but he held her effortlessly. She then opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she felt something in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no" she managed to say, but before he even opened his mouth to ask, the contents of her stomach were on his shoes.

When Hermione raised her head from the floor, she faced a furious Snape. He looked like he was going to cast an Unforgivable on her, but he didn't open his mouth. He just waved his wand to clean his shoes, and then grabbed her elbow again, dragging her into the empty Potions classroom and seating her onto the chair across his desk.

He stood in front of her; arms folded at his chest, and watched her with a scowl. After a minute of awkward silence, Hermione decided to do something about it. "Sir, I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to… throw up on you…" she tried embarrassed. She still couldn't believe that she just threw up on her teacher. It was only his shoes, but still… she got up from her chair to do something, to make him say something. She could do with an angry verbal Snape, but she didn't know how to deal with a quiet one. Again, the dizziness got her as she sat up, and she fall back onto the chair. At that, Snape reacted at last.

"I would suggest you stay there if you don't want to embarrass yourself even more." He told her and then walked to the ingredients cupboard. When he returned to Hermione, he was holding a small vial filled with green liquid. He held it to her, but he seemed to change his mind and placed it on his desk. Hermione raised a brow in suspicion.

"That is a potion for your… condition. You may not need it now, but tomorrow you will…" he explained.

"Thank you, Sir, I appreciate it" The drunken Gryffindor thanked him.

"You do not need to thank me as you will not be receiving the potion." He said as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Oh…" Hermione started confused "but I thought…" she continued but was interrupted by Snape.

"I changed my mind. You see, Miss Granger, your behavior was unacceptable for a Hogwarts student, even more intolerable for the Head Girl of Hogwarts. And I presume that you are not the only one in this state. Is that correct?" he inquired and Hermione only lowered her eyes at that. "I take that as a 'yes'. I do not care who the others are as they were not found outside their room and throwing up on their teachers." He emphasized the last world and Hermione lowered her head even more, blushing furiously. "As I said, your behavior has been undesirable and for that reason you do not deserve that potion. No. Tomorrow, you will feel the consequences of your actions and I expect to see you in every class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione replied, still ashamed.

Snape went to his chair behind the desk and sat down. "Now, I need to speak with your Head of the House and settle for a proper castigation, but before that, thirty points from Gryffindor! And let's not forget that you still have detention. Tomorrow at seven pm sharp. I expect you to be here on time, Miss Granger, and no alcohol this time. Please do your best to oblige"he told her with a scowl.

"Yes, Sir, I understand. I will be here"she promised.

"We will see about that. You are dismissed, Miss Granger, and please try not to get into trouble on your way."

She rose to her feet at his dismissal and had to support herself on the desk so she wouldn't lose balance. Snape let out an exasperated breath at that and he also rose to his feet. "Come, I will escort you to your dorm. I can't trust you to get there without harming herself."

"Thank you, Sir…" she expressed her gratitude.

"Yes, now let's go, I don't have all night." He cut her short and he led her to the door.

Hermione followed him out the door and started walking to her dorm. All the way, he stayed behind her, as to catch her if she would fall. For Hermione, it was maddening. It was like he wanted her to trip and fall and then turn it against her. Luckily, for her, she only tripped twice and she steadied herself before he barged in and played the hero. Hermione was angry at that man, but she knew that it was the butterbeer and firewhiskey talking and it was her fault. After what seemed like an eternity, she could finally see the familiar portrait outside her chambers and she turned to Snape. "Well, here we are. Thank you, Sir" she thanked him and she went to whisper the password to the portrait. Before she stepped in, she turned her head to where Snape sat just a minute ago and she was surprised to see him still standing there, watching her. She shook her head and she walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room she expected it to be empty, but it was just like she left it, but now Neville sat on the couch next to Ginny and Luna was the one playing chess with Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed when he saw her and he rose to his feet to greet her. "I was worried about you. What happened? You were gone for an hour. Was Snape furious? Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly and only stopped when Hermione raised her hand to bring his questions to an end.

Instead of answering, she went to her place on the couch and let herself fall onto it with a loud sigh.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a second before summarizing it in a five words "I threw up on Snape."

At that, everyone turned to look at her.

"You what?" Neville and Draco asked at the same time, only the tone of their voices was different. Malfoy seemed amused by the situation while Neville, being Neville, was horrified.

"I threw up on Snape's shoes." She repeated.

"And how did he react?" Ginny asked concerned and amused at the same time.

"I don't think he enjoyed that…" Luna answered for Hermione in her calm and dreamy voice.

"He didn't." Hermione affirmed.

"How much did we lose?" Ginny asked curious.

"Thirty." Hermione answered.

"Looks like this year is ours" Draco joked and he earned three angry looks from the Gryffindors. "Just kidding" he defended himself and they looked away. "Although…" he started again amused and he was hit by Ginny's and Hermione's pillows. "Sorry" he laughed and he returned to his game.

They sat in silence for about five minutes and then Ginny spoke. "So, Hermione, Harry told me that he will be at the Three Broomsticks Inn this weekend. You will come, right?"

"Sure. I will certainly be there, Ginny." She reassured the redhead.

"Umm… Ron will also be there." Ginny told Hermione and she watched carefully for her reaction.

"Ron? Oh, I missed him so much…"

"Hermione…" Ginny started, but the other girl cut her off.

"I know, Ginny, but I really missed him. I miss him as a friend." She smiled. She really did miss Ron.

"Checkmate!" Luna's happy voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"What? How is that even possible?" Malfoy asked surprised and everybody started laughing, him included.

"Ok, guys, I think it's time to go to sleep. It's almost midnight and we all have classes in the morning. "Hermione said as she got up from the couch still a little dizzy.

"Hermione is right." Neville retorted.

"So who is escorting Luna back to the Ravenclaw Tower?" Hermione questioned. She didn't want to face Snape again so she wasn't going to take that risk.

"I can go back alone, thank you, Hermione" Luna assured the Gryffindor.

"Yes, I know, Luna, but someone still needs to accompany you." Hermione replied.

Neville took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something when Draco started "I will go with her if that's ok." He said as he turned to look at Luna for her permission and the girl only nodded. "Gryffindor lost enough points today. If my godfather or someone else catches one of them… It's best for you two to go straight to your tower." He continued.

"You're right. I would come too, but I really had enough for one day. Anyway, you should all be careful. Snape could very well be patrolling the corridors. "Hermione informed.

"We'll be careful." Ginny promised and they all left.

Hermione retreated to her room and she changed in her comfortable night-clothes. A minute later, she was soundly asleep in her bed.

* * *

"Granger! Granger!" Draco almost shouted at the girl the next morning. It was almost eight o'clock and she was still sleeping. "Wake up! We're gonna be late for classes! HERMIONE!" he yelled.

"What?" she finally woke up, confused that Malfoy was in her room and she cringed at the headache she discovered she had. "What's wrong? What time is it?" she asked still confused and she turned her head to the window. Light. She turned her head back to Malfoy. Dressed in uniform. "What time is it, exactly?" she asked as she got up from the bed.

"It's almost eight. We have… seven minutes to get to Potions." He answered.

"Merlin! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because I woke up five minutes ago… and I thought you were already up. Hurry up or else we will be really late" he excused himself and he walked to the door.

"You should go. You still have time to get there on time." She told him.

"I should…" he answered and he got out of the room, leaving the girl to get ready for class.

When Hermione opened the door to the common room, two minutes later, she was surprised to find Draco on the couch, waiting for her. "I thought you left…" She told him.

"I didn't. Now let's go, we still got five minutes to get there."

They jogged through the castle's corridors and five minutes later they were standing outside the Potions classroom, almost panting. Draco opened the door and Hermione entered the room, Malfoy following her right away. They went to their places on each side of the room, Hermione next to Neville and Draco next to Pansy and they sat, waiting for the teacher to come.

Hermione was relieved for make it on time to the Potions classroom. She didn't want to get into even more trouble with Snape. She glanced at the door and then at the watch. It was past eight and he was not present. Odd.

* * *

"Really, Minerva, I'm telling you, she was not the right choice for the position. Merlin, she got _drunk_! Forget that she is in your house and the bloody Gryffindor Princess and acknowledge the situation. If she was any other student, I'm sure she would have been chastised. Even more if she was in _my_ house…" Snape told Minerva.

"Oh, do relax, Severus. So she got a little drunk on her _birthday_. I'm sure she is not the only one to get drunk in this castle over the years. It's true, it was not a good example for the other students, but since nobody saw her, besides you, I'd say that nobody can take her example…" the woman defended her beloved student.

"Well, then, let's go and drink since nobody can see us… Minerva, do you even hear yourself? Stop defending the bloody Gryffindors! " Snape asked incredulous. The woman was maddening. She would defend her bloody Gryffindors to the end.

Minerva sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed and there was still no sign of Snape in the Potions classroom, but Hermione was thankful that he wasn't there. She couldn't concentrate on a potion with that headache anyway. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and massaging her temples as to ease the pain but it didn't work. She just wanted to go back to her room and sleep. She was nearly asleep when the door opened and hit the wall with a loud bang, making Hermione jump in her seat.

"Paperwork! The Polyjuice Potion." the teacher shouted, making Hermione cringe. Apparently the noise and the shouting weren't good for the headache. She rubbed her temples again in an attempt to make it go away, but nothing changed. She exhaled frustrated. "At least I don't need to concentrate on brewing a potion." She thought.

"All you need to do is to write down the brewing instructions for that potion. If you don't know the brewing instructions, you must write the ingredients, but I hope that's not the case. Begin." The teacher commanded and they all started to write.

Snape searched the room for any cheaters, but he didn't notice anything suspect, except for the Insufferable-Know-It-All that wasn't writing. She appeared to have a headache for she massaged her temples with her eyes closed shut. He smirked as he remembered his last encounter with the girl. Her behavior would cost her… he cleared his throat loudly and she was startled. He started pacing through the room and he stopped behind a Hufflepuff student who apparently didn't know the brewing instructions and he wrote some of the ingredients. He puffed in frustration and walked past the Hufflepuff student. He then stopped behind Hermione and was a bit surprised to find that she almost finished writing the brewing instructions. He walked away once more and this time he stopped at his desk.

"You have two more minutes." He informed the class and everyone started writing faster. "Please bring the papers to my desk." He raised his voice when the two minutes have passed and each student went and put the paper onto his desk.

"Can I have a word with you after class, Miss Granger?" Snape told Hermione as she put her own piece onto the pile of papers.

"Yes, Sir, of course." She answered back, but she knew that his question was just a formality and she really didn't have a choice.

"Next week assignment: The value of fluxweed in the Polyjuice Potion. Class dismissed." He informed and then dismissed them all. All except one, he reminded himself.

Hermione sat down on the chair in front of Snape's desk and waited for him to say something. She knew why she was there and she wanted to him to finally tell her what will her sentence be, but he said nothing. He only watched her with his well-known scowl.

"As I said yesterday, I spoke with your Head of the House about your… conduct" he eventually broke the silence and watched as she tensed up. "You must know, Miss Granger, that my intention was to remove you from your position as the Head Girl of Hogwarts, but luckily for you, Minerva opposed and you are still on that position." He informed her and her expression changed to relief, but he didn't let that settle in "However, you still need to be penalized and that's why you can't take part on any field trips for a month. That means no Hogsmeade or anything else for a month. Also, you have two weeks of detention with me, and sometimes you might be needed elsewhere with Minerva or Hagrid for example. Oh, and one more thing… no library for a week."

Hermione frowned at the last one. "But Sir, how am I supposed to study or do my homework if I can't go to the library?" She asked him concerned. He knew that not being able to visit the library would be the most upsetting and that's why he proposed it.

"I'm sure you will think of something, Miss Granger." He assured her with a smirk. Yes, she will certainly think of something. "Now, you can accept on all of the above, or you can do something that will allow you to visit the library and you'll have to spend just one week at detention and one week away from field trips." He proposed.

At that, Hermione raised her brow in question. It sounded very good, so she wanted to hear what she had to do. "Yes, go on… What do I have to do?" she asked.

He smirked. "You have to tell me who else participated on those activities with you."

Hermione leaned back in the chair. She knew she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it so she smirked.

"Can you tell me what is it that you find so amusing?" he questioned.

"Well, Sir, you got it all wrong… nobody else participated on 'those activities'. I drink alone." She lied.

"You… drink alone?" he repeated, his brow raised high in doubt. He knew that she was lying. "I told you that you are a bad liar… I know when someone lies to me, Granger." He tried to make her change her mind, but she did nothing of a kind. She didn't even bulge at his attempt. "Very well, then. See you at detention. You are dismissed." He let her go.

"Yes, thank you, Professor." She replied and she got out of the room and hurried to her next class, Transfiguration.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, can you stay for a minute?" her Head of the House asked her when the class was over and everyone was exiting the room.

"Sure, professor." She answered and waited for the woman to say something, but she didn't have to wait too long.

"First of, let me just wish you 'Happy Birthday.', I'm sure Severus… forgot." She said and she shared a warm smile which Hermione returned.

"Thank you, professor. And I'm sure professor Snape had other important issues in his mind. He is just a well-mannered person, I can't think of any other reason…" she replied ironically and the both women started laughing.

"I'm sorry for your punishment, but Severus was right in that matter. That kind of behavior isn't accepted at Hogwarts. You should have been more careful, dear."

"Its ok; professor and I know I deserve that…" Hermione assured the older woman.

"Oh, and don't worry about the library, dear, I'm sure your friends can help you by retrieving the books you need. If not, I am always here for your help."

"Thank you, professor, I appreciate it, but I think that I will be just fine even without the library" she told McGonnagal and they started laughing once more.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's a new chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think. ;-)  
_

_Also, thank you for your reviews. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

Hermione puffed in frustration. She had to write two rolls of parchment essay for Transfiguration and she needed more information. She examined her shelf two more times, but when nothing could be found, she groaned in frustration once more. She glanced at the watch. She had three more hours before she had to go to the dungeons for her detention with Snape and her essay wasn't done yet. She wanted to finish it since the following day it must be turned in. The Gryffindor pondered quickly what to do. She wanted to ask for Ginny's help, but the redhead was practicing for the Quidditch match against Slytherin. As much as she wanted to finish the essay, she wanted them to win against Slytherin so she didn't disturb Ginny. Neville was with professor Sprout and Luna was who knows where, doing who knows what. Hermione sighed while she exited the room and walked over to Malfoy's door. She knocked three times, but nobody answered so she returned to her room irritated. She wanted to hex a certain tall, dark, bat of the dungeons.

"No library for a week… How on Merlin's name am I supposed to study and do my essay without the library?" Hermione voiced her thoughts aggravated as she sat at her desk and opened the Map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" she said as she touched it with her wand and she watched as the Map unfolded and revealed its secrets. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. In another part of the castle, in what seemed like a deserted classroom, Malfoy was standing still. She watched for a couple of minutes as the footsteps turned to leave only to return to the exact spot he was occupying just a second before.

"Odd…" Hermione thought as she remembered that she spotted him before in the same place not so long ago. She glanced at the watch again and she started pacing to that part of the castle where Malfoy was. It took her almost ten minutes, but she was now standing outside the room in question. She stood outside the door for a second before she finally opened the door. When she walked in, she was surprised to find the room empty. It was, as she thought, a small old classroom. The tables and chairs were removed and now there was nothing there except for a large old mirror. The three small windows were covered and little light could infiltrate into the classroom. She paced around the room and stopped just in front of the mirror. She got closer to arrange a lock of hair that somehow got out of the little ponytail she go, but something happened. The reflection changed and now she saw herself in the Potions classroom. It looked like Snape was asking a question and she was the only one to raise her hand, as usual. That was not out of the ordinary. What happened next, however, was very out of the ordinary. Snape let her answer the question and by the look on hers and his face, he congratulated her for knowing the answer. "That would happen only in my dreams" Hermione thought and then it hit her. "This must be the Mirror of the Erised, for it is the only mirror that can show your deepest secrets." She voiced her thoughts.

"It really is…" a voice from behind the mirror startled Hermione and she immediately got out her wand, only to lower it when Draco came out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Hermione assured him. "What are you doing here, hiding?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same question…" he defended himself.

"I wasn't hiding, and I asked you first." She replied.

"I come here when I need to think. And I was hiding because, well, I didn't want somebody to know I was here" he said, but he partially lied about the last part. In reality, he was hiding because he didn't want a professor to find him there. They didn't know that a student found the mirror and if they knew, they might have taken it away.

"I understand…" Hermione told him.

"Now it's your turn. What are you doing here and how did you find this place?" Draco inquired.

"I was looking for you and that's how I found this place." She explained.

"But how did you knew that I would be here?" he asked thoughtful.

"I… have my methods."

"You… have your methods?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes… look, I will explain it later, but first, I need you to do something for me."

Draco raised a brow in question at that. She never asked for his help before. That was certainly a first. "Ok… What do you want me to do?" he asked in doubt.

"Well, I can't visit the library for a week as part of professor Snape's punishment and I need you to go get something for me…" She explained.

"Oh, I understand, but why can't Weasley or Longbottom go?" he asked curious. He hoped that she thought of him first.

"I wouldn't ask you of this if Ginny or Neville weren't busy…" she told him.

Malfoy felt a little disappointed. He thought that he was finally making friends that someone would ask for his help because they wanted to, not because there wasn't anyone else to turn to."Its fine, you don't need to ask them, anyway. I will go."

"Really? Thanks, I owe you one. "Hermione replied.

* * *

They walked to the library in silence before Draco asked her: "So a week without library? I bet my godfather thought of that…"

"Yes, I think that he's behind that one." Hermione replied thoughtful.

"And what else? I don't think you can get away with only that after you threw up on his shoes…" he asked amused. He would have wanted to see his godfather's face at that.

"No field trips for a month and two weeks of detention." Hermione replied short.

"Ouch… that doesn't sound so good… "

"Because it isn't…"

They walked two more minutes and Draco broke the silence once more "So… what did you see?" Hermione shot him a confused look. "In the mirror…" Draco clarified.

"Oh…" Hermione blushed. She thought about what she saw. "Just something I've been longing for… You?" she tried to make him change the subject.

Malfoy noticed that, but let it go by answering her question. "I don't know… I don't know what I saw. I don't know how to interpret that…"

"Well, I suppose you don't want to tell me so I'm sure you'll come to understand what is it that you long for." She assured him with a smile.

"I hope so…" he replied as he shot her a serious glance when she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were standing outside the library. Hermione instructed Draco on how to find what she is looking for and he walked in, leaving the Gryffindor behind. She stood there, waiting and curiosity struck her. She wanted to know what it would happen if she tried to step in. Did he go and charmed the entrance, did he tell Madam Pince not to let her in, or did he just trust her not to try to get in? Hermione took a step forward, then one more and she found herself one step away form the entrance. She inhaled once and then she took that step forward. She stood there for a second and then suddenly something pushed her back, making her almost fall on her back. "So he charmed it" she thought.

Hermione leaned back against the wall in front of the library and waited for Malfoy to return. When the door opened slightly, she jumped to her feet, expecting him to come out, but instead professor McGonagall exited the room, followed by professor Snape. He smirked when he saw her.

"Oh, dear," her Head of the House started "do you want something from the library? Can I help you?" she asked concerned and Snape rolled his eyes at that.

Hermione ignored his reaction and instead she responded to the other professor with a genuine smile. "No, thank you, professor, I already asked for someone's help…"

"I'm glad to hear that, dear" Minerva replied relieved, but before she even had time to continue, the door opened again and this time Draco Malfoy walked out, but he stopped when he saw the two teachers in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed surprised when she saw that he was holding three Transfiguration books. "I am pleased to find that you are researching for my class…"

Draco blushed a bit before answering "Actually, professor, the books aren't for me…"

"He was kind enough to help me retrieve them since I cannot enter the library myself…" Hermione explained as she shot an irritated look to professor Snape.

"Oh, then I'm pleased to hear that. See, Severus, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can work together after all."

Snape almost rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, it seems so." He replied short, but he was clearly not happy about something.

"Well, we must go. It is nice to know that there is someone to help you, Miss Granger. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva stated and then they parted.

* * *

"Did you see the look on my godfather's face when he found out that I was helping you?" Draco asked Hermione when they got to their common room. "I thought he was going to hex me."

"Yes, I saw that… sorry…" Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he will get over it… What did you do to him, anyway? He seems to enjoy making you suffer…" Draco told her thoughtfully. He would certainly ask his father about that. The two men were friends since childhood.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything. If you don't count the 'incident' the other day…"

"Oh, yes, the 'incident'… I don't know, I think it's something deeper…"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I've tried my best not to annoy him. Merlin, I even helped saving his life. I really don't think I deserve all of this. Sure, what I did was wrong, but I'm not perfect. Nobody is. I make mistakes. We all make mistakes. We are humans, after all. I'm human and I can't possibly change that so I can finally please him. Oh, and no matter what he says, I _know_ that I'm a good Head Girl. Oh, that man is so infuriating…"

Silence followed Hermione's speech.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I am great. If he thinks that a week away from the library or a month without field trips and even two weeks of detention would break me, well he's in for a surprise. I'm not going down that easily." Hermione replied firmly. "Now please excuse me, but I have two hours before I must head to detention and I want to finish my essay. Thank you once more for retrieving the books for me."

"It was nothing…" Draco replied as she returned to her room.

* * *

_*knock*knock*_

"Enter."

Hermione entered the Potions classroom and she faced professor Snape who was grading papers at his desk. She waited in front of the desk for him to say something, and two minutes later he finally raised his head to look at her.

"You finally arrived on time for something. I must say that this is a good change." Snape started.

Hermione didn't know how to react at that. "Thank you?" she stated in an interrogative tone and it clearly was the wrong thing to say for the usual scowl on his face returned.

He rose to his feet and approached her. "Now let's not forget why you are here. For today's detention, Miss Granger, you have to simply clean, rearrange and inventory the ingredients cupboard. And please try not to break something while you are there. Some of those ingredients cost more than you can imagine." He instructed her.

"Yes, Sir, I will try my best not to ruin anything." She promised.

Snape moved toward her even more with a threatening air. "I don't want you to_ try_ your best, Miss Granger. I want you to _do_ your best. Now please get to work."

"Yes, Sir." She complied.

It took Hermione almost two hours to clean and rearrange, but in the end, she was just halfway done.

"That should do it for today." Snape started from his seat at the desk. "Tomorrow you will have to finish with it."

Hermione lowered her sleeves and headed toward the desk. "Yes, Sir."

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger." He said without raising his head from his papers.

Hermione sighed and she hesitated before she finally headed to the door, "Thank you professor. Good night." And she exited the classroom.

* * *

"So, Hermione, the trip to Hogsmeade for this weekend is still on, right?" Ginny asked Hermione the following morning at the breakfast table.

Hermione raised her head from her plate. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?" The redhead asked worried.

"I am not allowed to go on field trips for a month. Sorry…"

"But that's not fair, Harry is coming. And Ron too, I know how much you miss them."

"I know, Ginny, but there is nothing I can do. I will see them the next time they come…" Hermione told her as she returned to her food.

"But… who knows when that will be. Can't you just ask professor McGonagall's permission to…"

"No, Ginny, I can't. Sorry." Hermione interrupted the other girl.

* * *

When Hermione headed to the dungeons that evening, she felt happy, but she knew that it was just the effect of the potion they had to concoct in Potions. The fumes of the potions were so strong that everybody continued their day feeling happy and relaxed. All except Snape. Even though he sat at his desk, vapors spreading all around him, he seemed untouched.

_*knock*knock*_

"Come in."

"Good evening, professor. How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked with a large smile, but the teacher only raised his brow and ignored her question.

"Please get started, Miss Granger." He simply replied.

"Of course, Sir, I will finish cleaning in no time, you will see." She told him cheerful and she walked over to the cupboard.

Half an hour later, Severus watched as she worked and he made a mental note not to let his students brew any mood changing potions. He must have learnt his lesson after the hysteria one… He watched as she started humming a cheerful song. He groaned and massaged his temples frustrated. A headache was already forming before she came in, and now it reached its peak.

"Sir, are you ok?" He was disrupted from his thoughts.

"Yes, get back to work." He replied short as he opened his eyes to look at her. She was standing in front of the desk with the same joyful expression. It was exhausting to even watch her.

"But I finished, Sir." She smiled.

"You're dismissed, then. Good night, Miss Granger." He dismissed her. He wanted to get back to his chambers and take a pain reliever.

"But the two hours…" she started, but she was cut short by Snape.

"Dismissed, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir. Good night." She complied cheerful and she exited the room.

When Severus got to his living room, he drank the potion to get rid of the headache and then he headed to the shelves across the room. He found what he was looking for and he opened the book. He wanted to know exactly for how long the potion would affect the students. He hoped that the following day he didn't have to face a class of cheerful dunderheads. It took him just a minute to find what he was looking for. He read the whole page and then he found it. Apparently, the effects of the potions should wear off after three hours. "Peculiar. It certainly passed more than that."

* * *

"Checkmate!" Hermione heard when she stepped through the door to the common room. It was like a déjà vu. At the small table in front of the couch and the fire Draco and Luna were playing chess and on the couch, Neville and Ginny were chatting.

"Hey, guys, what are you all doing here?" she asked. She hoped that they were not drunk just like the last time.

"Draco invited us." Luna responded in her dreamy voice.

"Oh, ok…" Hermione replied and she took her seat next to Ginny, all along wondering why she never saw any Slytherin around.

"Um, Granger? McGonagall stopped by and informed me that tomorrow we must attend to a meeting with the Heads of the Houses and the prefects. And of course the Headmaster." He informed the girl as he rearranged his side of the chess table.

"Did she say why?" Hermione asked curious.

"Something about the Halloween party I think."

"But there is one more month until the party." Ginny was the one to reply.

"Yes, but parties mean arrangements and decisions…and a lot of work." Hermione explained.

"I guess you're right." Ginny agreed.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Hermione asked a few minutes after. Just because she wasn't allowed to go anywhere didn't mean that the rest had to stay in.

"I will help professor Sprout move some Mandrake plants." Neville was the first to answer.

"I will visit my father "Luna replied short.

"You know where I will be…" Ginny replied. "Are you sure you can't ask professor McGonagall to let you come?"

"No, Gin, sorry…" Hermione replied and then silence set in.

"What about you, Draco?" Luna asked.

He smiled at the girl. She was the only one calling him by his first name and that didn't sound bad either. "I have to go home… Family dinner…" he said and he rolled his eyes.

"I think that's nice. I mean I like _my_ family dinner… I don't know about yours…" Hermione told him thoughtful.

"It's ok, I guess… And what about you? Since you can't enter the library…"

"Yeah, what about you, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find something to do." Hermione assured her.

"Anything _besides _reading and studying?"

"Of course." Hermione lied and they started laughing. "What?" she asked in fake annoyance.

"Nothing just let us know how that worked." Ginny told her.

"Oh I will!"


End file.
